Mossguard
by Shadowed One 19
Summary: The Mossguard tribe of otters were only briefly mentioned in "High Rhulain." This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**Book One: Clear Water**

CHAPTER ONE

The wind blew along the trees, sending leaves flying. It blew and blew, and it rained and rained. Rokkad Galedeep felt it, but he merely shook himself and walked on. Through the rain, through the trees, towards a place where he could find rest. Towards Redwall.

He was an otter, brown-furred and tall, with only a kilt and cloak for clothes. The sword by his side had seen better days as well. It wasn't broken or rusty, the saber simply worn with many days of battle. He looked like a traveler, and that was what he was. He had visited many places, some places where few else had gone, but he was done with the life of a traveller. Now, he wanted to see Redwall Abbey one last time, before he returned to his home in Green Isle.

A noise behind him alerted him. He started to turn, but then he felt a javelin point against his back.

"Who are you, and why are you trespassing on Mossguard land?" said a gruff voice in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The javelin pressed uncomfortably against Roddak' s back. His unseen adversary repeated the question.

"What are you doing on Mossguard land?"

"Look, I didn't know it was anyone's land, I was just passing through. If you let me go, I'll just be on my way," replied Roddak.

"Too late for that now, you're coming with us," said his captor, turning him around. Roddak saw he was surrounded by a group of otters with javelins and shields. One of them was pointing his javelin at his back, while another tied Roddak's paws behind his back with a rope. Then he was blindfolded and marched through the forest.

When, after several hours, Roddak was freed, he saw a large Holt with guards around it. He was shoved inside, pushed down a passageway, and then he fell into a large cavern. An otter, who appeared to be the chieftain, looked at him.

"Who are you, and where are you going to?" asked the chieftain.

"I am Roddak Galedeep, son of Lorgo Galedeep, of Green Isle, and I was on my way to Redwall Abbey when-"

"Wait! You are from Green Isle?" inquired the otter. Roddak nodded yes. "Lock him away!" commanded the chieftain. Roddak was roughly seized and dragged out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Roddak was thrown into a small cell. He got up, and looked about him. The walls were solid rock, and there was no door or window. The only way in or out was through a hole ten feet above him in the ceiling. He sat down to think.

"Why would they through me in here? I didn't do anything wrong," he wondered.

Antrom, the Skipper of the Mossguard otters, was explaining that same thing to an otter named Trev.

"Well, a long time ago, an otter from Green Isle was found on a beach half dead. The chieftain's daughter tended his wounds, and eventually ran off with him. Now, everyone around here knows that story, but what they don't know is that on that day, the chieftain swore an oath to never let an otter from Green Isle pass across his land without punishing it. He swore that that oath would continue as long as the Mossguard tribe endured. So here I am, countless seasons later, and I have to throw this otter into prison because of an old oath."

"That doesn't seem right. Why don't you just let him go? He is only passing through," asked Trev.

"Because if I do, I lose honor as a chieftain. A chieftain without honor is nothing. So you see, if I do the right thing, it becomes wrong. I just don't know what to do," replied Antrom,"bring him back here. I'll judge him now and get it over with."

Roddak was sitting in his cell, when a rope net suddenly fell onto him. He was trapped in it, and then he was hauled out of his cell.

"The chieftain wants to talk to you said Trev, pointing a javelin at Roddak. "Move!"

They walked through a long passageway, then up some stairs, and through a door into the judging chamber. Seated on a chair at one end sat Antrom. Along the sides of the hall, guards and other otters stood. Trev made Roddak sit down in a chair in front of Antrom.

"You are guilty of passing across Mossguard land as an otter of Green Isle. This crime is punishable by death. What do you have to say in your defence?" asked Antrom.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Roddak looked at the stern faces around him. "I was passing through Mossflower, which I didn't realise belonged to anyone, when I was ambushed by your guards. I was dragged in here, dumped in a cell, and now faced with death, just because I'm from Green Isle? I want to know why!" Roddak demanded.

Antrom looked at the otter. He knew he wasn't guilty of anything,but he had to do what he had to do. Just as he was about to sentence him to death, a thought occurred to him. "What is your clan?" he asked.

"Clan Galedeep," said Roddak, quite confused by the question.

"Let him go! The oath only applied to Wildloughs," declared Antrom. Roddak was escorted from the room and back out into Mossflower, where he began the long walk to Redwall Abbey.


End file.
